


Walk

by brttnydnl



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Combat Training, End of the World, F/M, Helovesme/helovesmenot, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Shelovesme/shelovesmenot, War, Warrior girl, future smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brttnydnl/pseuds/brttnydnl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A million miles away, your signal in the distance, to whom it may concern." </p><p>She has been preparing unknowingly for so long.<br/>She'd been dreaming her entire life that<br/>she was the kid that would save the world,<br/>but she didn't think her dream would ever come true<br/>and she didn't know it would be like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Walk

They could see the gaping sky opening and closing in the distance.  
“What is that?” Thor asked tersely.  
“I have no idea, but I think we need to find out.”  
Thor looked at his brother. Loki had come so far since the New York City incident. True, he was still a trickster and a little shit in Thor’s eyes, but he was a good person.  
“Call the warriors, it’s time to visit Midgard again.”  
Thor turned, walking towards the palace.  
“Let’s not break the world again please, brother.”  
Loki cracked a smirk at this as he walked towards the end of what was left of the Bifrost. He closed his eyes as he began to focus on conjuring the dark energy needed to make the trip.

 

___________________________________

 

“Ya know, 3 years ago, this hike didn’t used to be so rough. Oh…I’m talking to myself again. UGH!”  
The short brunette used to work at a nearby camp three years ago and made this hike up the mountainside every week. Now she was unaccustomed to the sharp incline of the hike up Pinnacle Knob. As she reached the precipice, she began to see a bit of sparkle on the rock ledge.  
“Hmm, what is this? This looks kinda interesting.”  
She picked up a long flat rounded piece of what looked to be mother of pearl. As she held it, it began to glow many colors and shoot off lights.  
“Wow. Gotta show this to Dr. Macheski. He’ll flip his top over this.”  
About the time these words left the girl’s mouth, the sky cracked open with bright lights landing on the large rock ledge on the side of the mountain where she was standing. The girl screamed.  
“What in the name of God…”  
She turned and quickly began to run.  
“Stop,” Thor cried after her.  
“She is of no use to us, what does it matter?” Loki said as he began to scan the area.  
Suddenly beams of light began to pierce through the trees where the girl was running and hit the sky above them, tearing a dark hole in the sky.  
“No matter, you say brother? Then what is that?” Loki looked up to where the girl was running. “Follow her!” 

 

________________________________

 

“What the hell was that? Who were they? How did they fall from the sky?” she asked herself as she struggled to run downhill and away from those people. Roots tripped her up, she slipped down slick rocks and tree limbs smacked her face as she ran as fast as she possibly could. Her car was at the bottom, she could make it. Suddenly she was grabbed and spun around. Her reflexes and background in martial arts did not fail her. She landed a heavy blow on the jaw of her attacker. She went in for her second blow, but the man blocked her and grabbed her wrist. She flipped her wrists out of his grip, spun as hard as she could and kicked him squarely in the chest, sending him backwards a few feet, and then turn and ran. “Oh, this is going to be fun,” Loki said with a chuckle, “I always relish a good battle.” He took off after her, hardly running as he quickly caught up to her. The girl put up a great fight down the side of the mountain against Loki. She clearly was experienced in battle, but only so for a Midgardian. As she neared the bottom of the mountain, she took off ahead until Thor landed in front of her in defensive position and Loki grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around her upper torso so she couldn’t move. The Warriors and Sif surrounded her from a distance.  
“What do you want from me?”  
“How are you doing that?” Thor asked.  
“Doing what? I’m not doing anything. Please let me go!”  
“She doesn’t know what you are talking about, brother. Be more specific.”  
She dropped a few inches and threw the man behind her over her shoulder.  
“How about letting me breathe so I can talk?”  
Loki rubbed his behind where he’d been dropped by a Midgardian woman as chuckles came from the nearby trees from the warriors. He advanced on the woman to where his face was inches from hers.  
“What is your name, miss?” Loki hissed through his teeth.  
The girl breathed and attempted to step backwards, but Loki quickly wrapped his hands around her wrists hard enough to bruise.  
“Unf, owww. It’s Brit, jeez. It’s Brit.” He released her. “And what is this?” gesturing to her pocket.  
“I don’t know. I just found it as you guys dropped out of the sky.”  
Thor and Loki looked at each other.  
Brit put her hand on the pearl piece in her pocket, and it shot lights out it.  
“What is this thing?”  
“We believe it is a piece of something called the Bifrost from our home…it is supposed to be inactive though…we should really…”  
Brit cut Thor off. “ You mean this will let me travel through space to Asgard?”  
Thor gaped. “You know of Asgard?”  
“Well, yes. I know of many things. Yggdrasil…Jotunheim, Vanaheim…I know of Ragnarok.”  
Loki deadpanned, “yes, yes. Legend and all.”  
“I know that some will die.”  
“Listen, just hand that piece over and we will leave.”  
“No you can’t go,” as Loki snatched the piece from her and deactivated as soon as it left her fingers.  
“Brother, look at the shard. It stopped glowing, she is the one. The prophecy, brother. She shouldn’t even have been able to find it or even touch it. It shouldn’t have even landed on Midgard.”  
Loki turned and faced the young girl. He lifted his hand to her face and caught her as she fell asleep. Thor lifted her into his arms.  
“We need to get her to the Allfather. He can explain this and help her to prepare as we all will,” Loki said as they began to climb the mountain.  
“The faster, the better. She may not enjoy what is about to befall her.”  
“ If she is the answer to the prophecy, then she will have been warned here on Midgard as well what is coming to her. I’m sure soothsayers here on Earth have sought her out before. Now be quiet, this could take a few minutes.”  
He closed his eyes as he began to conjure the energy to travel…


	2. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Far away, this ship is taking me far away, far away from the memories of the people who care if I live or die." 
> 
> She awoke in an unfamiliar place with unfamiliar people with an unfamiliar purpose.  
> It was time to face the dream that had been haunting her entire life.  
> Could she really be the one to rescue her home realm?  
> Much more, could she really fall for someone so unlike herself and leave her former life?

Loki sat watching the girl as she slept in his large bed. She really was very pretty. Pretty and tough. She almost handed him his ass on a silver platter. Her medium length brunette hair shined a reddish tint in the light through the windows. She was by no means skinny. She had an extremely curvy body. She was clearly much, much shorter than him. She used that to her advantage earlier, when she made him feel like a ragdoll as she tossed him over her shoulder. Sparring would be fun. Lots of places to hold onto while fighting. Other mental images began to bounce around in his mind, but he dismissed them as quickly as they appeared. He may not be a gentleman per se, but he would not leer at the defender of one of the realms. She might as well have been royalty in her realm. So much like him. She began to mumble as she tossed and turned. “Loki,” she softly muttered. She sighed and then said it again. His eyes widened as he leaned forward to make sure his ears weren’t playing tricks on him. “Loki, wait,” she whispered. He gasped as he realized the magnitude of what he was hearing. “The prophecy…I thought that was shite. But she’s here and it’s real. And she’s…saying my name. By Yggdrasil…” He must’ve woken her because she began to stir. 

“God, my head. What did I have to drink?”  
“You drank nothing, I assure you.” the tall wiry person standing over her chuckled.  
“Ah! You. I thought I dreamed you up.”  
“Dreamed me up, you say? Do you do that a lot?”  
“Do what a lot?”  
“Dream about people you can’t possibly know.”  
Brit sat up and looked up, suddenly realizing she was wearing a nightgown and laying in a rather large bed of satin green and black sheets.  
“What the…how did I end up here and where’d my clothes go? You didn’t…?” Her voice trailed off, accusingly.  
“No, no. I wouldn’t do you the dishonor. Sif and her handmaid had you changed. I allowed them to put you in my bed. I wanted you to be comfortable.”  
Brit cut her eyes at him. “So you put me in your bed, huh? So that I would be…comfortable. And you stayed with me, so that I would be…comfortable.”  
“Well, I suppose you might have a point, but I stayed to watch over you, to make sure you didn’t wake and attempt to leave. I made sure you stayed covered as you slept, your honor is intact, my lady.” He smirked at the thought of what she might’ve looked like if he hadn’t ensured she remained covered. “You thrash about considerably in your sleep. And you mumble in your sleep. Sometimes coherently.”  
Brit’s cheeks flushed. “Dear God, tell me I didn’t say anything too incriminating.”  
“As I said before, your honor is intact, but only just.”  
“Mind telling me what happened. I’m a little lost here.”  
“That is to be expected. I put a sleeping spell on you to bring you here.”  
“Bring me here? Why? I’m just a student from Georgia! I’m nothing to you people. I know you! You’re demi-gods and powerful.”  
“I think you underestimate yourself,” Loki muttered, rubbing his jaw, remembering the punches he took earlier that day and the harsh fall from over her shoulder. She was stronger than she knew and more practiced and skilled at martial arts than she thought she was. She almost bested a demi-god. “You have much to learn about yourself, Lady Brit of Georgia. Get dressed, there are clothes laid out for you in the armoire. Lady Sif chose them herself. She said, from the looks of your outerwear and ahem, your undergarments, you seem to have an affinity for blue.” Brit flushed at this. “So there is a large selection. Meet me outside these doors,” gesturing to the large doors at the end of a foyer, “and we will see to getting you fed, acclimated and introduced to the Allfather.”  
“I’m going to meet Odin?” Brit asked, dumbfounded.  
“It’s probably best if you refer to him as the Allfather for now.”  
“Oh, sorry. I’m kinda new to this.”  
“It’s understandable. See you in a few then?” He leaned down to place a kiss on her hand. Her eyes grew huge as he leaned down. “Um, okay. Wow. That’s definitely new.”  
Loki flashed her a brilliant smile and turned on his heel to wait for her outside.  
Loki met Thor outside his room. “Why your room, brother? What is she to you?”  
“She’s interesting. I’ve never met a woman aside from Sif who could best me in a battle, but this…Midgardian…put up a great fight. She’s incorrigable, full of spirit. It’s invigorating to have someone who is supposed to be so delicate be so courageous.”  
“Are you certain it’s not because of your fervent desire to break a woman so determined to resist you?”  
“I wouldn’t break this one. She’s special, I can see into her. She dreamed about me. She is a loyal person in her mind and I believe in practice.” Thor rolled his eyes at his brother’s revelation. “It’s not princely of you to intrude on someone’s private thoughts.  
“When you have the gift to see into dreams and can hear a maiden muttering your name as if a prayer in her dreams, tell me if you have the willpower to stay out of her mind,” Loki scoffed.  
________________________________________________________________________

Brit opened the armoire in haste to get ready. She was very ready to see the man who kissed her hand so sweetly again. Men in Georgia were gentlemanly enough, but this was on a whole new level. This man was wit and charm personified. “Sif has pretty good taste in clothing…but it’s all…dresses and girly armor. I gotta work with this. Oy vay,” Brit thought to herself. She picked out a blue and silver knee length armor-looking set to match the style that she saw the woman she recognized as Sif wearing earlier. “Maybe I won’t stick out like a sore thumb wearing this.” She stepped over to the large mirror in the corner. “Didn’t take Loki as vain…what’s with the huge mirror? Eh, no matter.” She pinched her cheeks. She suddenly thought back to home as she plopped down into a nearby chair. “Oh what am I going to do? I don’t belong here. I’m supposed to be finishing my Masters degree in six months. I’ve got so much work to do. Dr. Macheski is going to think I’ve abandoned my research. My friends are going to think I’ve been kidnapped or died. I suppose technically I was kidnapped. I’m not even sure why I’m here. God, if you’re up there, I need a little help here.” At this moment, a knock was at the door and both Loki and Thor poked their heads in. “Ready, my lady?” Brit picked her head up from her lap, stood on wobbly knees and headed towards the door. Loki took her arm in his and led her towards to banquet hall.  
________________________________________________________________________   
  
“Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. Gonna pass out.”  
“I can hear your teeth chattering. You’ll be fine.”  
“Friends,” Thor bellowed, “This is Lady Brit.”  
The warriors stood as they entered the room.  
“We remember this one, I’ve never seen a Midgardian fight like that. You gave some of us quite a run for our money,” Fandral said, poking Loki in the ribs. “I believe we’ve actually never seen a Midgardian fight anyone aside from another Midgardian, Fandral,” Volstagg chuckled. Hogun sat quietly, scrutinizing the woman’s every move. She was graceful, yet sturdy. A warrior’s build. She would be easy to teach, and lethal once taught. “You’ve had your fun, friends. I’m sure Brit is rather hungry,” Loki said, pulling out Brit’s chair. “Actually, I’m more thirsty than hungry, if you don’t mind.” Volstagg began to pour a goblet of ale, but Loki stopped him. “I’m sure it would be best if we gave her something less intoxicating right now, Asgardian ale is not exactly the best choice for a Midgardian.” “Water would be great if you don’t mind,” Brit asked. “Is Brit short for something,” Sif asked. “Well, yeah. My name is actually Brittany, but I’m not a huge fan of it.” “I think it’s a beautiful name,” Sif said. “Very unique.” Brit giggled, “Not where I’m from, but I’ll take the compliment.” “She’s right, it is beautiful, as is the holder of the name,” Loki said, placing a goblet of water in front of her. “Drink up, we should be meeting the Allfather soon.” Brit drank slowly as to cause time to drag on, but the inevitable was coming, no matter what she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to spend some time on character development and developing the relationship between Loki and Brit.


	3. Rise and Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “One breath in this moment, we’ll stay till we’re chosen and through it all,   
> with our eyes wide open, we’ll fight till we’re broken, we rise and fall.”
> 
> Brit is charged with taking on the powers of the ancients of her world.  
> She takes on an ancient name of her world.  
> She also begins to take the heart of an Asgardian prince  
> who can scarcely believe he's falling.

“It’s time,” Loki looked at her as he wrapped her arm around his and stood her from her seat. Brit looked at him with nervousness, but she needed answers.   
“Okay, let’s do this. Take me to your leader,” she said with a mental chuckle. He led her through a corridor that seemed to go on forever. The guards opened the doors to the throne room, and they began the long walk to the thrones.   
“Hello, Father,” Loki greeted Odin.   
“My son,” he smiled at his son warmly, “and his new friend. Hello, my dear.”   
Brit’s eyes widen. “He’s nicer than I expected,” she thought. “Hi, your, er…Majesty.” Odin laughed loudly and generously. “  
Well, you’ve been brought here for a reason, and I presume you would like to know.” “Yes, your Majesty. It would be nice to know for what reason your boys kidnapped me.” “It was not their original intentions to do so, but now that they have found you, a new era is to be ushered in.”  
“A new era? What do you mean, new era? I have nothing to do with any era junk? I’m just an insignificant kid…”   
“What pray tell is your age?”  
“I’m 23.”  
“You are the correct age.”  
“Correct for what?”  
“The prophecy.”  
“Prophecy, what prophecy?”   
Odin gestured to Loki to bring the large leather bound book on a podium behind the curtain to the side of the stage. I almost looked like a large Bible that her grandmother kept on her coffee table when she was a child.   
“There is ancient magic and prophecies that are carefully protected until the time of their fulfillment. One particular prophecy refers to a woman, a Midgardian woman who protects her realm from annihilation by Hel. She is trained by the Asgardian warriors, taught magic by one who falls for her, and brings a special magic from her own realm. One who can travel to Asgard on her own. One who will become an Asgardian.”   
Brit began to sway as if dizzy, and Loki held her tightly, her arm in his. “That can’t be me. I can’t defend my world. I can barely pass my comprehensive exams to graduate from grad school. How can I defend a realm? I just can’t…right now.” She turned quickly to leave, her head swimming. “WAIT!” Odin bellowed. “There’s one more thing. You should see this yourself.” Brit turned on her heel and marched towards Odin. Her eyes were wide with anger and fear. “Yes, your majesty?” “Read this aloud.”   
“I can’t even read this, whatever language it is.” “Just recite it as best you can,” he said, putting her hand on the page, flat below what she needed to read. She looked at Odin with a suspicious look but began to read. “Okay, okay. Ég gera þetta heit, til að bjarga ríki. með mætti mínum og upplýsingaöflun. Hjarta mitt tilheyrir Yggdrasils askr.” Suddenly, the book began to shake beneath her hand as something that felt like electricity soared into from deep inside the pages of this book. She fell backwards where Loki caught her. “She is no longer Brittany,” Odin decreed. “She is Saoirse.” Loki looked up to his father. “What to do now, Father?” “Make her comfortable, when she wakes, she will be confused and her powers may be unpredictable.” “Powers?” “Yes, she will have the power given from Midgard to affect the elements.” Loki lifted her and carried her to his quarters of the castle. He laid her again on his bed, and sat nearby in an armchair and picked up a book of spells to study. “I wonder how long it will take her to wake this time,” he mused. 

 

The Midgardian formerly known as Brit sat up, shaking her head. “Ugh, haven’t you people knocked me out enough today?” Loki chuckled, “The day is still young, my dear and you’ve yet to begin training. What do you remember?” “I remember touching your damned book and passing out, and now I can’t remember my own damned name. What’d you do to me?” “Nothing you didn’t consent to,” raising his eyebrow. “Now wait a second, I’m being serious here. What happened?” “You took on the powers of your world, and you’ve now become the Protector of Midgard. In order to take on your powers, you had to go through a transformation to be a vessel for your powers. As such, you are no longer Brittany. You took on the powers of an ancient and with that, the ancient’s name as well. Or at least that’s how the Allfather explained it.” “What do you mean, no longer Brittany? What is my name then?” “You are Saoirse, and hold the powers of an ancient Druid.” “This is so weird.” “Indeed. Come. It’s time to practice your new powers.” “Can’t I just rest? Aren’t you guys through with me yet?” “We’re not even through showing you what you will be, Saoirse.” “That’s weird. Fine. Coming, but I won’t like it.” “I wager you will.” 

 

Loki led her to the edge of the city where Thor and the warriors were waiting. As they were walking up, Fandral leaned over to Volstagg. “Twenty krona says she won’t be able to control her powers today.” Volstagg eyed Saoirse and thought for a moment. She looked rather irritated, but he had seen how powerful and in control she had been in the past. “Done. Prepare to pay up.”   
“What are you two up to?” Loki asked. “A friendly wager,” Fandral snickered. “Right. Let’s begin. Saoirse, you’re supposed to be able to bend the elements. Pick one and begin.” Saoirse looked around and saw the river that flowed around the city. She simpered at Loki. “How do I do this?” “You have to figure it out. It’s not something I am familiar with.” She held her palms out to the water as if to push it away, but had no luck. “See, I told you she couldn’t do it,” Fandral whispered loud enough to be heard. Sif punched him, “shut up and give her a chance, you oaf.” Saoirse smirked at Fandral and thought to herself, “I’ll show that twat.” She cocked her head at Sif to move away from Fandral. She turned back to the water, and began to concentrate and imagined the feeling of cool water flowing through her arms, down towards her wrists. She pushed her hands out as if playing piano this time. The water begin to swirl several yards away. Suddenly she swished her arms to the side, sending a huge wave crashing over Fandral and Volstagg, drenching them all head to toe. Loki began to clap slowly as Sif doubled over giggling. “I think this might be easier than I thought,” Saoirse mused. “Let’s try another, say fire?” Loki wiggled his eyebrows. “I think on that note, we’ll be leaving,” Fandral exclaimed. Sif and Volstagg followed. After they have left, Loki turned to Saoirse. “Show me,” he said as he crossed his arms. Saoirse smiled, “with pleasure.” Saoirse closed her eyes to concentrate. “Imagine fire, burning my insides, pulsing through my muscles, searing my nerves, building to an exploding point, then push it out as…hard…as…possible…from my fingertips!” she thought as suddenly she shot a pillar of fire from her palms out across the water. “Fire won’t be a difficult one, it seems,” Loki stated with pride. “You’re learning so quickly, better than I could,” he said as he put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed. Saoirse looked up at him through her eyelashes smiling, and he tensed up and let go, to Saoirse’s dismay. He chuckled nervously. “Next element?” “Sure. Um, wind.” She went through the same mental ritual, allowing what she felt the element would feel like if it inhabited her body. Wind would race through her veins, as if it were her own blood. She sent a gust of wind circling around a nearby tree, pulling leaves off and sending them spinning across the green field like a cyclone. She pushed it until it crashed into a nearby building. “Cool,” she breathed. “Next and finally, earth.” This one was indeed a bit different. When Saoirse was still Brit on Midgard, the Earth was something to which she felt very connected. She loved the trees and the feeling of dirt beneath her bare feet and hands. She was known for her green thumb. Her love of earth was the very reason she was in the mountains the day she was found. She thought back to this as she prepared to use her powers. She stood very still and remembered the feeling of the trees around her and the cool dirt beneath her feet. She crouched and pressed her hands to the ground and the ground began to shake beneath her as a tree shot up from where her hand had been. “Wow, this is the best one yet. Wait, I want to try one more thing.” She pointed her finger at the ground near the edge of the water. “If I can build, it means I should be able to destroy too.” She shot a green light from her hands as a chunk of the ground fell to the water below. “Yep, opening chasms, earthquakes. I can muster that.” “I feel like when we’re done, you could be terrifying,” Loki chucked. “Could be or am?” “I'm still figuring that one out.”


	4. Supermassive Black Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh baby, don’t you know I suffer? Oh baby, can you hear me moan?  
> You caught me under false pretenses. How long before you let me go?”

Chapter 4 – Supermassive Black Hole

“Still figuring it out, huh? Well, you should probably figure that out soon. I’ve got to stay somewhere in the palace since you guys are holding me hostage and if I’m dangerous or terrifying, I probably shouldn’t be close to you or anyone for that matter,” she said coyly as she batted her eyelashes up at him.   
“Where is this coming from?” he thought to himself. “I never took her for a philanderer. Hmm, I can play this game.”   
He smiled. “I suppose staying with me much longer wouldn’t be in your best interest. I do need my bed back and I won’t sleep much if you’re in it with me.”   
Playing her most innocent, coquettish face, she covered her mouth as if surprised and gasped. “Well, I never. You shouldn’t toy with the emotions of vulnerable young ladies, sir.”   
Loki thought for a second. “Don’t overstep your bounds, dolt.”   
“My apologies, milady. There has actually been a suite prepared for you,” as he handed her an old fashioned skeleton key.   
“May I see you to your room?” offering his arm to her. “You may,” she replied.   
She was enjoying playing the southern belle act, even though she had been more of a country girl growing up.   
Her room was two doors down the hall, between Sif and Thor.   
Loki glanced around as Saoirse looked down at the key as if it were the most interesting thing.   
Loki warred with himself inside his head. “Why do I fancy this girl so much? Sure, she’s pretty and intelligent, but she will turn me soft. Maybe she won’t.   
Maybe the fact that she’s tough will keep me soft. Do I really want to be like Thor with his Midgardian? What is the worst that could happen?   
She is far too amazing to give up,” he finally resolved. This conversation happened within his mind in an instant, but before he could say anything,   
she reached up, grabbed each side of his face and pulled him down to place a soft kiss on his lips.   
“Um, well thanks…for earlier. And for everything so far. You’ve been so good to me, Loki. See you tomorrow,” as she turned the key in the lock.   
“Good night, Saoirse,” his voice trailed off. She winked and closed the door. Loki turned, grinning from ear to ear, to head back to his room,   
but stopped as Thor was grinning back at him. Thor winked, and turned to go back into his room.   
“I saw everything,” he said over his shoulder before closing the door. Even Thor couldn’t rain on his parade now. He closed the door to his room and sprawled out on his bed.   
Back in her room, Saoirse was still coming down from the adrenaline rush that it took to muster the courage to kiss her demi-god.   
She put her hand over her racing heart and giggled to herself. “Definitely better than any kid back home.” She sat down on her bed, and scanned her room.   
“Blue, lots of it. Someone is observant and has good taste.” Her suite was all blue and silver. Her bed was large and very plush. Deep blue trimmed in emerald.   
“I wonder who picked this,” she mused. She sank into her bed, hoping for dreams of her tall, dark and handsome friend. 

She awoke with a start. She sat up, hair in a mess of reddish brown curls that were springing out every direction.   
“OH!” she shouted as she heard a loud banging on the exterior doors of her suite. “Wake up, Midgardian princess. It’s time for your traaaaining,” Thor bellowed.   
Other voices were present too. Volstagg and Fandral were also throwing taunts in attempt to wake her up.  
“Let her be, you barbarians,” you could hear Sif scolding accompanied by a loud smacking noise she assumed was Sif swatting at them.   
“Breakfast in the Hall when you’re ready, Saoirse.” Sif shouted. “Now you men, be gone,” her voice trailed. 

“Are you ready, little one?” Thor laughed loudly. Saoirse glared at Thor.   
“Is this dude serious?” she turned and asked Loki. “Shouldn’t have said that, brother. You’re going to regret that.”   
“What can she do to me?” “Bad move,” Sif snickered softly.   
Volstagg whispered to Fandral, “double or nothing, Saoirse trounces Thor.” “Surely you’re joking. I know better than to take that. Not after yesterday.”   
“Rules are, use your powers. Do not kill.” Loki shouted. “Ready…begin!”   
“Why the strong one first? Why couldn’t I learn some other battle style first?” Saoirse thought.   
Thor swung the hammer in her direction, but she quickly feigned right. She shot a blast of fire at him, but he parried with the hammer.   
She blasted the earth beneath him, but he quickly scrambled back up the face of the fault.   
As he reached the edge of the cracked earth, she shot him with a blast of wind, sending him rolling across the ledge.   
She closed the fault on his toes. “Owww! Ow ow ow!” Thor yelled as he yanked his toes out of the rocky earth. “Low blow, girl!” Thor bellowed. “Literally, dude.”   
Thor threw his hammer at her. Saoirse sidestepped and caught it midair. Suddenly everyone stopped. Loki’s jaw dropped as gasps escaped the lips of the warriors watching.   
“That’s not possible,” Thor gasped. “How…did you do that?”   
“I’ve no idea. I expected to drop it.” “Only those worthy can wield Mjolnir.”   
“Maybe I’m…worthy. I don’t know,” dropping Mjolnir to the ground.   
Thor thought about it a moment, walked towards the woman and held out his arm, “shall we walk and talk? All this battle training can wait.” 

She took his arm and they began to walk, leaving the group behind.   
“Your childhood, tell me about it.” “It was normal, I was the firstborn. I was a smart kid. I was picked on a lot. I had fluffy curly hair, big glasses. I was an odd one.”   
“How did you treat others?” “I was nice to people. I never treated anyone less than they deserved, and sometimes I treated people better than they deserved.   
I hated seeing others get picked on. I stood up for them.” “Do you still stand by those principles?” “Of course. Justice is fair, but mercy is better.” “And why do you show mercy?” “Because I want to be better than my enemies.” “You have wisdom, far better than I did when I was your age.” “I wish I could believe that. I’m only still learning.”   
Thor chuckled, “and you’re humble. You would be a great ruler of your world and your day is coming.”   
Saoirse shook her head. “Earth has seen far too many rulers that almost ended our world. I don’t want to rule. I want to stand back and let the world lead, only step in when needed.” “Well, I see why Mjolnir would let you handle it so far. What about love?”   
Saoirse’s eyes widened. “What about it?” “Have you ever loved before?” “I…I’ve had feelings for men before, if that’s what you’re asking. I’ve had boyfriends, erm...suitors before, but never anything very serious. I’ve just never been in real true love before. I never felt attractive to anyone either, I suppose.”   
To this, Thor laughed loud. “Surely you are joking. Many of the men around the palace are quite taken with you.” Saoirse flushed. “Right. That’s a mean joke.” “  
So what about sex? Surely, you’ve had sex.”   
Saoirse punched him in the arm. “Shut up. That’s impolite to ask a lady. And no, I’ve not.”   
“Pure of heart, mind and body. Of course Mjolnir would allow you to pick it up. Well, we best get back. You must train with Sif and Hogun before the end of the day.” 

They headed back to the field and she began her training once again. Her training with Sif went well, as she learned with the battle staff and sai.   
Hogun began her on martial arts and the more rare weapons.   
They left the field for dinner. Most of the group walked ahead, but she and Loki fell behind as they talked.   
“So tomorrow you will train with Fandral and me.”   
“Actually, you mind training some after supper? I have too much adrenaline to go to sleep.”   
They entered the palace. “I wouldn’t mind, I suppose. You trust me enough to train alone then?” “Why? Do you plan on hurting me?”   
He looked around. The rest of the group was already in the banquet hall while they were still in the hall.   
“I would never hurt you.” He took her hand and snaked his arm around her waist. “But after you kissed me last night, I’ve been thinking about getting you alone all day.”   
He put his finger beneath her chin, raising her eyes level with his, rubbing his thumb across her bottom lip.   
She could feel her heart speeding up and her skin getting tingly.   
“You really should have let me make the first move. I could have been more prepared.   
Instead, I stayed up all night, forcing myself to stay in my room and not come to your side. You’re weakening my willpower,” he said tracing her jawline with his fingertips.   
He pressed her against the wall, placing his hand above her, holding her face in his hand as if it were glass.   
He was close enough that she could easily kiss him if she stood on her tiptoes, but she refrained.   
"There's no fun without a chase," she thought, "but that doesn't mean I can't tease him a bit."   
She pressed her hand on his chest, taking in the shape and how his garments were assembled, memorizing every buckle and fastener.   
He pulled in a sharp breath when she ran her hand down his chest and stared at it for a moment as if studying it.   
She looked up into his eyes and smiled a sly smile.   
“Well…after dinner then?” she breathed, before she slipped under his arm, turned to him smiling and then sauntered to the dining hall.   
She was going to enjoy this and draw it out. She was going to make him intentionally ache for her.   
Loki’s eyes yearningly followed her body and then he followed soon after.


End file.
